


Getaway

by Moriavis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Lisa and Shawna and date night. Life is great.





	Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> This is very tiny and unbeta'ed, but this prompt has been sitting in my tumblr inbox for two years and I can't stare at it anymore.

~*~

Lisa's favorite part of doing something naughty was the getaway, the rush and adrenaline of outwitting the police and knowing she would see her face on the evening news, and no one would have any idea where she was.

With Peek-a-Boo? It was even more thrilling.

There was nothing like date night at the Central City Museum Donor Gala, with the rich and powerful on their knees. Lisa rested the barrel of the gold gun against her shoulder as she paced in front of the guests; Shawna poofed next to a man in a black tuxedo, who trembled visibly and put his gold Rolex and cuff links in her bag.

No one made a scene, and everyone did exactly as they were supposed to. There wasn't even the hint of the Flash. Being one of Lenny's Rogues was the best.

Shawna poofed over to Lisa's side, and Lisa smiled -- Shawna's outfit always made Lisa remember the Lite Brite Lenny had gotten her when she was six, and warmth curled in her chest as she reached out to brush the back of her fingers against Shawna's cheek. "You done, baby?"

Shawna smiled in answer, bright and fierce, before she curled her arm around Lisa's waist and pulled her in for a kiss that made Lisa tingle all the way down to her toes. "I'm going to lay you out on diamonds tonight, sweetheart. Let's hit it."

The police sirens were just starting to cut through the air when Shawna teleported them out of there, and they poofed two more times before they reached their getaway car. Lisa took over at that point, driving to one of the empty safe houses Lenny kept in Central while he was away.

Tomorrow, they would hide the stolen jewelry out of sight until the pieces weren't so hot, or maybe Shawna would leave them at the CCPD for fun, just to tease the police for being too slow.

The light in Shawna's eyes, the way she reached over and squeezed Lisa's hand, the champagne they had ready and waiting to celebrate their heist -- that was what it was all about. Everything else was just icing on the cake.

~*~


End file.
